MAWAR UNGU
by Desta Soo
Summary: Mencintai Do Kyungsoo membuat dunia seorang Kim Jongin jungkir balik karenanya. Berulangkali ditolak tak lantas membuat pemuda itu menyerah, hingga pada akhirnya sang gadis pujaan mau 'menerima' cintanya jika Jongin memberinya bunga MAWAR UNGU sebagai syarat sebelum pemuda itu menjadi kekasihnya. [ Kim Jongin - Do Kyungsoo - Gender switch - Oneshoot ] RnR Jusseyo!


**Tittle : "MAWAR UNGU"**

 **Author : Desta Soo~**

 **Main Cast :**

 **\- Kim Jongin ( Boy )**

 **\- Do Kyungsoo ( Girl )**

 **\- and other cast**

 **Genre : AU, Drama, Romance**

 **Length : ONESHOOT!**

 **Disclaimer : "FF ini terinspirasi dari FTV yang pernah tayang disalah satu stasiun TV Indo entah ditahun berapa Desta Soo lupa, tapi alur dan hasil pemikirannya milik Desta Soo!"**

 **Summary : "Mencintai Do Kyungsoo membuat dunia seorang Kim Jongin jungkir balik karenanya. Berulangkali ditolak tak lantas membuat pemuda itu menyerah, hingga pada akhirnya sang gadis pujaan mau 'menerima' cintanya jika Jongin memberinya bunga MAWAR UNGU sebagai syarat sebelum pemuda itu menjadi kekasihnya."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **THIS IS JONG-SOO GS FANFICTION... IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, I HOPE YOU GO AWAY FROM HERE !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***0* === HAPPY READING === *0***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o0o~ MAWAR UNGU ~o0o~  
**

 **.**

 **.**

Mencintai Do Kyungsoo harus rela membuat kehidupan seorang pria berkulit tan bernama Kim Jongin jungkir balik akhir-akhir ini. Bagaimana tidak, selama melakukan pendekatan hingga berakhir dengan penolakan selama dua bulan terakhir membuat tunggal dari pasangan Kim Joongwon dan Kwon Yuri itu sering uring-uringan tidak jelas. Tapi kembali lagi, rasa cinta yang sesungguhnya harus diperjuangkan hingga berakhir dengan manis, bukan?

Mulanya, Jongin fikir mendapatkan gadis bermata belo itu mudah, sama seperti ia mendapatkan wanita-wanita lainnya. Hanya dengan kedipan mata, senyuman, hingga mengeluarkan sedikit uang untuk memanjakan mereka hingga akhirnya Jongin mendapatkan wanita manapun yang ia inginkan. Tapi kembali lagi ku tegaskan bahwa semua itu tidak berlaku untuk seorang Do Kyungsoo!

Wanita cantik dengan tubuh mungil dan berisi ditempat-tempat tertentu itu tidak menyukai Jongin sedikitpun. Ia selalu menegaskan kepada Jongin untuk berhenti mengerjarnya - _atau bahkan mencintainya_ \- setiap kali pemuda itu menyatakan perasaannya karena memang prioritas utama Kyungsoo untuk saat itu adalah belajar dan lulus dengan nilai tertinggi agar ia bisa bekerja dan membantu perekonomian keluarganya. Tapi, satu hal yang harus diingat adalah Kim Jongin selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia mau!

50 berbanding 50!

Seperti saat ini, dikantin Seoul University Jongin lagi-lagi menghampiri Kyungsoo yang tengah makan siang disana dengan sekotak cokelat yang berada ditangannya dengan wajah yang penuh senyuman. Setibanya ia dimeja kantin yang diduduki Kyungsoo bersama Baekhyun yang tengah memakan makan siangnya, Jongin segera mengulurkan kotak cokelat yang ia bawa kepada Kyungsoo yang dihadiahi oleh wanita bermata belo itu dengan tatapan _owl_ khas seorang Do Kyungsoo.

"Untukmu. Coklat manis untuk orang yang manis pula tentunya." ucap Jongin sambil mengulurkan kotak berwarna merah muda yang berisi cokelat kepada Kyungsoo. Wanita itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya menyambut coklat itu dari tangan Jongin.

"Terima kasih." ucap Kyungsoo, lalu, "...Baekhyun, ini untukmu." kata Kyungsoo sembari memberikan kotak yang berhiaskan pita berwarna biru tua diatasnya itu kepada Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo, aku memberikan cokelat itu untukmu bukan untuk Baekhyun." kata Jongin sambil menoleh kepada Baekhyun yang sekarang menatap kotak cokelat ditangannya dengan mata berbinar.

"Aku tahu, dan aku sudah menerima pemberianmu tadi." ucap Kyungsoo acuh sembari mengunyah makan siangnya.

"Iya, tapi kenapa kau memberikan cokelat itu pada Baekhyun?"

"Kau memberiku cokelat dan aku menerimanya, bukankah itu artinya cokelat itu milikku sekarang? jadi terserah padaku ingin memberikan cokelat itu kepada Baekhyun atau orang lain, bukan?"

"Tapi Kyung-"  


"Baekhyun, aku sudah kenyang, aku kekelas duluan, ya?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan melewati Jongin meniggalkan kanti menuju kelas.

Sepeninggalan Kyungsoo, Jongin merebut kembali kotak yang berisi cokelat ditangan Baekhyun namun kalah cepat karena wanita cantik itu sudah mendekap kotak berisi makanan favoritenya didada dengan erat sembari menjulurkan lidahnya pada Jongin yang membuat putra tunggal Kim Jongwoon itu mengacak rambut cokelat lurusnya dengan kasar sebelum meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tertawa-tawa melihat wajah masam Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lain kemarin lain pula hari ini.

Jongin kembali menghampiri Kyungsoo yang tengah membaca sebuah buku diatas meja didalam kelas wanita itu dengan sebuah boneka Teddy Bear berwarna putih yang sedang memegang sebuah bantal kecil berbentuk hati dengan tulisan 'I Love You' berwarna merah disana. Ia mengulurkan boneka berukuran tidak terlalu besar itu tepat didepan wajah Kyungsoo membuat wanita yang tengah membaca buku itu seketika mendongak karena mendapati boneka lucu yang menghalangi buku bacaannya.

"Untuk mu!" kata Jongin sembari tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

Wanita bermata belo itu tidak langsung menerimanya melainkan menghela nafas terlebih dahulu.

"Bisakah sehari saja kau tidak menggangguku?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah kesalnya yang tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi.

Jongin kembali tersenyum lebar lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan mimik wajah yang dibuat se-imut mungkin yang menambah kejengahan Kyungsoo saja.

"Tidak bisa." Jawab jawab pria itu singkat. Ia menggerak-gerakkan boneka berwarna putih yang berada ditangannya didepan Kyungsoo menyuruh wanita berhelai hitam panjang itu untuk menerimanya.

"Apa dengan menerima bonekamu untuk yang kesekian kalinya ini bisa membuatmu berhenti menggangguku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin sempat berfikir sebentar sebelum memberikan jawabannya.

"Tergantung!" Ujar pria itu. "...Jika kau menerima boneka ini dan menjadi kekasihku, maka akan ku pastikan kau tidak akan merasa terganggu lagi karena aku adalah kekasihmu. Tapi, jika kau menolak lagi pemberianku kali ini aku akan kembali mengganggumu besok, besoknya lagi, besok besoknya lagi dan seterusnya sampai akhirnya kau mau menjadi kekasihku." tutup pria itu dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya.

Kyungsoo kembali menghela nafas lalu menutup buku yang tadi sempat ia baca sebelum berjalan keluar kelas meninggalkan Jongin tanpa mengambil boneka lucu berwarna putih itu darinya. Sementara itu, Jongin yang kembali ditolak hanya bisa tersenyum sebelum ikut melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas mengikuti Kyungsoo yang sudah terlebih dahulu keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Masih dihari yang sama, Jongin berdiri menyender disamping mobil sport merahnya sembari memainkan kunci mobil ditangan kanannya dengan pandangan mata yang tak terlepas dari pintu gerbang kampusnya sambil sesekali suara siulan keluar dari celah bibir tebalnya. Ia tersenyum saat mendapati wanita yang sedari tadi ia tunggu tengah berjalan keluar dengan telinga yang tersumpal oleh headset berwarna putih dan tangan kanan yang memegang sebuah buku berukuran sedang didepan sana.

"Hai, Kyungsoo, boleh aku mengantarmu pulang?" tanya Jongin setelah berdiri disamping kanan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menoleh lalu mengedipkan kedua matanya sekali setelah mendapati Jongin berdiri disampingnya sebelum kembali berjalan dengan mengacuhkan tawaran baik dari pemuda itu.

"Biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang hari ini." cegat Jongin yang sekarang sudah berdiri dihadapan Kyungsoo menghalau langkah kaki wanita itu.

Kyungsoo melepaskan headset berwarna putih yang sedari menyumpal kedua telinganya sebelum menatap pria dihadapannya itu dengan tatapan tajam dari kedua mata belonya.

"Berhenti menggangguku Kim Jongin!" tegas Kyungsoo, namun direspon santai oleh si pria.

"Aku akan berhenti mengganggumu jika aku sudah benar-benar menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu, mengerti?" ucapnya. "...Cha! Sekarang kau masuk kedalam mobil lalu setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang dengan selamat."

Jongin mendorong pelan tubuh Kyungsoo menuju mobil sport merahnya sebelum membukakan wanita itu pintu mobil disamping kemudi dan mendudukkan tubuh Kyungsoo dimobil mewah nan nyaman miliknya tanpa perlawanani dari sipemilik tubuh mungil. Setelahnya ia juga ikut masuk kedalam mobil dan melajukan kendaraan roda empat itu kejalanan raya sebelum pada akhirnya sampai dikediaman keluarga Do dengan selamat.

Jongin turun terlebih dahulu untuk membukakan pintu mobil bagi Kyungsoo yang sedari perjalanan tadi tidak membuka suara sama sekali.

"Aa~ sebentar, aku ada sesuatu untukmu." kata Jongin saat ia teringat sesuatu yang hendak ia berikan lagi pada Kyungsoo, ia kembali lagi masuk kedalam mobil guna mencari sesuatu yang tersimpan didalam tas ransel hitamnya. Setelah mendapatkannya ia kembali keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan setangai mawar merah yang masih beraroma segar ditangan kanannya.

"Untukmu..." kata Jongin sembari mengulurkan setangkai mawar cantik itu pada Kyungsoo.

Wanita itu menatap Jongin dan setangkai mawar dihadapannya bergantian sebelum kembali memfokuskan pandangannya sepenuhnya kepada Jongin.

"Aku akan memberimu sebuah syarat jika kau benar-benar ingin aku menjadi kekasihmu." Ucap Kyungsoo, Jongin yang mendengar sebuah peluang bagi dirinya untuk bisa menjadi kekasih wanita yang sudah dua bulan belakangan ia kejar lantas tersenyum tipis hingga tidak bisa disadari Kyungsoo bahwa pria itu tengah tersenyum karena ucapannya.

"...Syaratnya adalah, kau harus membawakan aku sebuket bunga **MAWAR UNGU** segar esok hari. Ingat, hanya bunga mawar dengan warna ungu yang aku terima, jika kau membawa bunga mawar dengan warna yang berbeda maka mulai besok berhentilah mengusik kehidupanku dengan segala barang-barang bawaanmu itu jika kau tidak ingin aku membencimu nantinya." kata Kyungsoo.

Jongin yang menyimak permintaan Kyungsoo terdiam beberapa detik untuk mencerna permintaan wanita itu yang masuk kedalam indera pendengarannya sebelum menciptakan senyum miring diwajah tampannya saat merasa bahwa syarat dari wanita dihadapannya itu terlalu muda baginya.

"Jika aku berhasil membawakanmu **MAWAR UNGU** sesuai yang kau inginkan, maka kau harus menepati janjimu itu, nona." kata Jongin masih dengan senyum miring diwajahnya.

" _Sebuket mawar berwarna ungu tidaklah sulit untuk ku dapatkan, Kyungsoo. Bersiaplah, karena mulai besok kau akan menjadi kekasih dari Kim Jongin._ " kata Jongin dalam hati.

 **.**

 **~o0o~ MAWAR UNGU ~o0o~**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya.

Jongin hari ini bangun pagi sekali, tidak seperti Kim Jongin pada umumnya dihari minggu yang akan bangun saat matahari sudah benar-benar berada diatas kepala masyarakat Seoul yang tengah beraktifitas diluar rumah. Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan singkatnya berupa dua lembar roti yang diolesi selai nanas favoritenya, ia segera memacuh langkahnya menghampiri mobil sport miliknya yang sudah disiapkan oleh supir pribadi ibunya menuju ke toko bunga pertama yang ia yakin menjual bunga mawar dengan warna ungu sesuai permintaan Kyungsoo kemarin.

"Permisi... Bibi, apa toko bungamu ini menjual mawar berwarna ungu?" tanya Jongin langsung kepada wanita cukup berumur dihadapannya yang tengah menata bunga-bunga dagangannya diluar toko. Ia mengitari berbagai macam bunga yang ada disana dengan kedua mata elangnya selagi menunggu jawaban dari sang pemilik toko bunga.

Wanita itu juga melihat berbagai macam jenis bunga segar yang ada ditokonya dengan mata yang meneliti setiap bunga sebelum ia teringat bahwa bunga yang dicari pemuda dihadapannya itu sudah habis sedari empat hari yang lalu.

"Sepertinya bunga yang kau cari sudah tidak ada lagi ditoko ku sedari empat hari yang lalu." kata wanita itu pada Jongin, membuat raut wajah Jongin sedikit berubah dari sebelumnya.

"Benarkah? kalau begitu terima kasih, bibi. Aku permisi." kata Jongin kepada wanitapemilik toko bunga itu sebelum pergi dari sana menuju toko bunga lainnya.

.

.

.

"Paman, apa kau menjual bunga mawar ungu? Jika kau menjualnya tolong berikan aku beberapa tangkai saja lalu rangkailah dengan cantik untukku." ujar Jongin langsung ketika ia mendatangi toko bunga yang tak jauh dari toko bunga sebelumnya.

"Kami tidak menjual bunga itu disini." jawab si pemilik toko singkat sembari kembali merapikan beberapa bunga segar yang baru saja tiba ditokonya setelah diantar kurir tempat dimana ia biasa memesan bunga-bunga cantik untuk dijual ditokonya.

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari pria itu yang mengatakan bahwa bunga yang ia cari tidak dijual ditoko ini, Jongin segera memasuki mobilnya dan kembali mencari toko bunga yang menurutnya menjual bunga sesuai dengan permintaan Kyungsoo.

"Permisi noona, apa toko mu ini menjual bunga mawar ungu? jika kau menjual bunga itu tolong berikan beberapa tangkai saja untukku karena aku sangat memerlukan bunga itu, noona." ujar Jongin pada wanita muda didepannya ketika ia sampai ditoko bunga lainnya yang ada di Seoul.

"Disini memang menjual bunga itu," sahut wanita itu yang membuat Jongin tersenyum jadinya. "...Tapi Kau terlambat 15 menit dari pembeli terakhir bunga itu yang sudah membawa satu tangkai mawar ungu untuk kekasihnya." sambung wanita itu lagi, membuat senyuman diwajah Jongin segera menghilang.

"Tidak bisakah kau memberiku beberapa tangkai saja bunga itu, noona? kumohon berikan aku beberapa tangkai saja bunga mawar ungu itu." pinta Jongin pada si wanita pemilik toko.

"Maaf, itu adalah bunga mawar ungu terakhir yang kami punyai ditoko ini. Jika kau mau, datanglah lagi dua minggu kedepan karena tempat dimana aku biasa memesan bunga itu akan kembali mendatangkan bunga itu kesini." ujar gadis itu.

" _Masalahnya aku memerlukan bunga itu hari ini bukan dua minggu kedepan._ " ujar Jongin dalam hati.

"Ah, tapi jika kau benar-benar memerlukan bunga mawar ungu kau bisa datang ke toko bunga Yoon Flower's yang ada dijantung kota. Sepertinya dua hari yang lalu bunga mawar ungu banyak distok ke toko bunga itu, siapa tau kau bisa mendapatkan beberapa tangkai bunga mawar ungu dari sana." ujar si gadis pemilik toko bunga 'Florist Min' itu.

Senyum Jongin kembali lagi saat mendengar ucapan wanita itu, ia segera meminta alamat toko Yoon Flower's dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada wanita itu sebelum akhirnya malajukan mobil sport miliknya menuju Yoon Flower's.

.

.

.

.

Jongin keluar dari toko yang beberapa menit lalu ia masuki dengan langkah lesunya saat lagi-lagi tidak mendapati bunga **MAWAR UNGU** di Yoon Flower's yang katanya menyetok banyak untuk jenis bunga mawar berwarna ungu disana yang ternyata sudah habis sedari kemarin karena memang bunga yang cukup langka itu memilki penggemar yang lumayan banyak yang siap membelinya dengan harga berapapun asal mereka bisa membawa pulang satu tangkai atau bahkan berpulu-puluh buket bunga mawar ungu kerumah mereka. Pemuda berkulit tan itu masuk kedalam mobilnya dan meminum air mineral untuk menghilangkan rasa hausnya yang sedari tadi sudah keluar-masuk toko bunga yang dirasanya menjual bunga mawar berwarna aneh -ungu- menurut Jongin, namun tidak ada satupun dari toko-toko itu bisa memberi Jongin sebuket bunga mawar berwarna ungu.

Ia kembali melajukan mobilnya untuk mencari toko bunga berikutnya yang ada di Seoul dengan harapan bisa membawa beberapa tangkai mawar ungu dari sana untuk diberikan kepada Kyungsoo sesuai permintaan -syarat- dari wanita itu agar ia bisa menjadikan wanita bermata belo itu menjadi kekasihnya.

 _drrrttt... drrrttt..._

Jongin mengambil ponselnya yang tengah bergetar itu dan mendapati nama Kim Jongdae sebagai penelepon diponselnya sebelum memasangkan alat pendengar ditelinganya lalu menjawab panggilan suara itu.

"Iya, hyung? ada apa?" tanya Jongin masih sambil mengemudikan mobilnya. Ia berhenti saat mendapati lampu merah dipersimpangan jalan dijantung kota Seoul.

" _Kau dimana Jongin? Biasanya hari minggu seperti ini kau datang ke toko kami untuk memesan cokelat bagi kekasihmu? Kenapa kau tidak kemari, hm?_ " tanya suara dari seberang sana pada Jongin.

"Aku harus mendapatkan sesuatu yang penting dulu untuk saat ini hyung, tapi sesuatu itu sulit sekali untuk aku temukan." kata Jongin dengan suara yang terdengar lesu.

" _Memangnya apa yang sedang kau cari, Jongin-ah_ _? datanglah kemari, siapa tahu aku dan Minseok bisa membantumu mencari benda itu._ " kata pria disebrang sana lagi.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke toko mu sebentar lagi setelah aku mengunjungi satu toko bunga lagi." ucap Jongin yang dijawab 'baiklah, kami menunggu' dari pemuda bernama Jongdae itu lalu memutuskan panggilan mereka.

Jongin memejamkan kedua matanya untuk beberapa saat sebelum kembali membuka matanya dan melajukan kendaraannya saat melihat lampu lalu lintas sudah berubah warna menjadi hijau.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _TAK_

Satu gelas cangkir putih yang berisi cokelat panas diletakkan diatas meja kayu mengkilap diikuti dua gelas lainnya disana. Wanita berpipi sedikit chubby itu mempersilahkan Jongin untuk meminum cokelat panas buatanya agar bisa membuat pria yang lebih muda diantara dirinya dan sang kekasih itu merasa lebih hangat saat tetesan air dari langit datang membasahi bumi dengan cukup deras sedari beberapa menit yang lalu.

Jongin menyesap perlahan cokelat panas untuknya dan mulai merasakan betapa nikmatnya cairan hangat itu dilidahnya kemudian memasuki tenggorokannya sebelum kembali meletakkan cangkir putih itu diatas meja dihadapannya.

"Jadi... barang apa yang tengah kau cari itu, Jongin-ah? ku dengar dari Jongdae kau tengah mencari sesuatu yang harus kau dapatkan, benar?" tanya satu-satunya wanita diantara dua pria yang duduk bersama tak jauh dari pintu masuk toko cokelat dimana Jongin sering memberli cokelat disini untuk diberikan pada Kyungsoo sedari dua bulan yang lalu itu.

"Aku mencari sesuatu yang sangat sulit untuk aku dapatkan, noona." jawab Jongin dengan mimik wajah lesunya.

Jongdae dan Minseok saling berpandangan untuk beberapa saat sebelum kembali mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Jongin yang terlihat menyedihkan dihadapan mereka saat ini.

"Apa yang sedang kau cari, hm? katakan saja, siapa tau aku dan Jongdae bisa membantumu."

Jongin menatap wajah Minseok dengan tidak yakin sebelum memberikan wanita itu jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"aku mencari bunga **MAWAR UNGU** , noona." ucapnya. "...Sedari pagi tadi hingga sore ini aku sudah keluar-masuk beberapa toko besar yang menjual bunga-bunga, tapi tidak ada satupun dari toko-toko itu yang menjual bunga mawar ungu, meskipun ada itu juga sudah dibeli orang yang datang ke toko mereka lebih cepat dariku atau jika tidak aku disuruh menunggu dua minggu lagi untuk bisa mendapatkan bunga itu, padahal aku hanya memiliki waktu hari ini untuk memberikan bunga itu kepada wanita yang ku sukai." Jelas Jongin.

Jongdae yang sedari tadi menyimak pertanyaan dari kekasihnya dan juga jawaban dari Jongin menjadi berfikir sejenak sebelum bersuara menyerukan ide yang melintas dikepalanya kepada Jongin dan Minseok.

"Apa kau mau menggunakan cara yang sedikit 'curang' untuk mendapatkan bunga itu, Jongin-ah?" Tanya Jongdae.

Sekarang, giliran Jongin dan Minseok yang saling berpandangan sebelum memfokuskan mata mereka pada wajah Jongdae yang sekarang ini sudah terlihat serius.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Minseok.

"Begini, aku juga mengakui bahwa bunga yang kau cari itu salah satu bunga yang cukup langka di Korea, bahkan aku yakin hanya ada toko-toko bunga tertentu yang menjual bunga itu, dan itu tidak banyak."

"Bisakah kau langsung berkata keintinya, hyung?" tanya Jongin tidak sabaran.

"Kau ini... masih saja menjadi orang yang tidak sabaran." kata Jongdae. "...Begini, kenapa kau tidak membeli mawar berwarna putih saja lalu mawar itu kau beri warna ungu dengan rata sehingga menutupi seluruh kelopaknya yang berwarna putih? Kau bisa menggunakan cat air dan warnailah seluruh kelopak bunga itu sehingga berubah menjadi bunga yang kau cari, mawar berwarna ungu." usul Jongdae.

"Apa itu akan berhasil, hyung?"

"Tergantung dengan cara kau mewarnai mawar putih itu. Jika kau mewarnainya dengan rapi menggunakan cat air aku rasa semuanya akan berhasil, Jongin-ah." ujar Jongdae.

Jongin tampak berfikir sebentar sebelum menolehkan pandangannya pada Minseok seperti meminta persetujuan dari wanita berhelai cokelat dihadapannya itu.

"Kali ini aku setuju dengan Jongdae. Jika kau benar-benar harus mendapatkan bunga itu sampai batas waktu hari ini maka lakukanlah yang Jongdae katakan padamu tadi." ucap Minseok yang juga menyetujui ide yang aneh namun cukup bijak dari kekasihnya itu.

"Baiklah, aku terima ide darimu, hyung." kata Jongin akhirnya. Ia kembali menyesap cokelat panas buatan Minseok yang sudah terasa dingin sebelum keluar dari toko cokelat itu untuk membeli satu buket bunga mawar putih yang nantinya akan ia sulap menjadi mawar berwarna ungu dengan cat air.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mendapatkan semua barang yang diperlukannya, Jongin mulai menuangkan cat air berwarna ungu pada wadah mangkuk berwarna putih yang ia ambil dari dapur rumahnya dan diberi sedikit air agar cat itu tidak menggumpal saat ia menggunakannya nanti, setelah selesai ia mulai mengambil satu persatu tangkai bunga mawar putih dan mulai mewarnai kelopak lembut bunga itu dengan hati-hati dan telaten.

Satu tangkai...

Dua tangkai...

Tiga tangkai...

Empat tangkai...

Hingga tangkai terakhir ia oleskan cat air berwarna ungu itu dengan kuas lukis berukuran sedang dengan kehati-hatian yang luar biasa pada kelopak bunga mawar putih itu yang sekarang sudah perlahan berubah menjadi bunga mawar berwarna ungu.

Jongin tersenyum saat medapati kerja kerasnya membuahkan hasil yang maksimal lalu ia membereskan semua peralatan yang tadi ia gunakan dan mulai kembali merangkai bunga mawar putih yang sudah ia sulap menjadi bunga mawar ungu dengan rangkaian yang cantik, setelahnya ia segera keluar dari kamarnya yang ia jadikan tempat bereksperimen merubah warna bunga menuju mobilnya yang terpakir dihalaman depan rumah dengan sebuket bunga mawar ungu ditangan kanannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan mengguyur seluruh kota Seoul dihari minggu malam dengan cukup deras. Kyungsoo yang tengah membaca buku dikamarnya mendapatkan sebuah pesan masuk berisikan pesan singkat dari seseorang yang kemarin siang ia beri syarat untuk membawakan bunga **MAWAR UNGU** baginya.

' _Aku akan datang dengan sebuket bunga **MAWAR UNGU** untukmu. Tunggulah aku._ '

Begitulah isi pesan singkat dari Jongin yang masuk kedalam ponsel Kyungsoo. Wanita itu tidak ambil pusing dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya.

.

.

.

.

Jongin sesekali melirik mawar berwarna ungu yang ia letakkan dijok disamping kemudinya dengan senyum senang yang tak pernah luntur dari wajah tampannya sedari tadi selama perjalanan menuju rumah Kyungsoo. Hujan masih membasahi jalanan yang ia lalui membuat fokus Jongin dalam mengemudi harus benar-benar ekstra jika tidak ingin hal yang tidak diinginkannya terjadi selagi ia belum sampai dirumah Kyungsoo.

Jongin bisa bernafas lega sekarang setelah mobil sport miliknya sampai didepan rumah Kyungsoo dengan selamat. Tak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, ia segera keluar dari dalam mobilnya dengan tangan kiri yang berusaha menutupi kepalanya dari air hujan yang masih turun dari langit sedangkan tangan kanannya yang memegangi sebuket bunga mawar ungu ia letakkan dibalik punggung tegapnya yang berlapisi kaos berwarna putih bermaksud memberi kejutan pada Kyungsoo ketika wanita cantik itu menemuiya sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo yang masih bisa mendengar deru mesin mobil yang terparkir didepan rumahnya diantara suara air yang berjatuhan ke bumi dengan cukup deras segera mengintip dari jendela kamarnya untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Benar saja, itu mobil dari Kim Jongin. Kyungsooo segera berjalan keluar kamar menuju pintu utama rumah untuk menemui Jongin yang sudah berada diluar rumahnya.

Setibanya diluar rumah, dapat Kyungsoo lihat saat ini dibawah langit hitam yang masih menjatuhkan tetesan air dari atas sana sudah berdiri Jongin didepan rumahnya dengan senyuman manis diwajah pemuda itu, membuat Kyungsoo kembali melangkah mendekati pemuda itu dengan tangan kanannya yang memegangi payung untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari tetesan-tetesan air hujan.

Senyum tak pernah luntur dari wajah Jongin saat melihat Kyungsoo sudah berada dua langkah dari hadapannya, Jongin segera mengeluarkan sebuket bunga mawar ungu dari balik punggungnya untuk ditunjukkan pada Kyungsoo dengan kepala yang sudah menunduk masih disertai senyuman diwajah tampannya.

Cukup lama Jongin memegangi sebuket bunga mawar ungu itu namun tak kunjung diterima oleh Kyungsoo, membuat pemuda bermarga Kim itu merasa heran lalu segera mendongakkan kepalanya keatas untuk menatap wajah Kyungsoo.

Bukan wajah datar Kyungsoo yang membuat Jongin tercengang melainkan sebuket bunga mawar yang berada dikedua tangannya itulah yang membuat ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain menatap satu buket bunga mawar ungu oh tidak sekarang bunga itu sudah perlahan berubah kembali menjadi warna putih karena tetesan air dari langitlah yang membuat warna ungu terang dan cantik dari cat air tadi perlahan memudar.

Jongin tahu bahwa saat ini ia kembali gagal dalam membuat Kyungsoo menjadi kekasihnya, tapi sebisa mungkin ia menahan rasa nyeri didadanya saat lagi-lagi wanita dihadapannya itu tidak membuka suara sama sekali, bahkan wajah wanita itu masih datar seperti tadi dan Jongin cukup tahu bahwa mulai detik ini tidak ada lagi alasan baginya untuk mendekati Kyungsoo karena syarat yang diajukan wanita cantik itu kemarin siang tidak bisa ia penuhi. Alhasil, ia berusaha menarik kedua sudut bibirnya yang perlahan bergetar karena cuaca yang dingin untuk tersenyum pada wanita dihadapannya itu yang masih setia memasang wajah datar untuknya.

"Aku gagal... aku gagal dalam memenuhi syaratmu kemarin siang..." Ujar Jongin. "...Hah~ sepertinya aku memang tidak diperbolehkan untuk menjadikanmu milikku, Kyung." ia tertawa kecil setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya, menertawakan nasibnya yang tengah diejek air hujan yang membongkar kebohongannya saat ini. Masih dengan menahan rasa nyeri dihatinya, Jongin kembali tersenyum pada Kyungsoo sebelum menyambung kalimatnya.

"...Aku menyerah! Aku menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu, Do Kyungsoo." ujarnya pelan sambil menahan semua rasa nyeri diulu hatinya sebelum meraih tangan Kyungsoo yang tidak memegangi payung dan memberikan sebuket bunga mawar yang tidak bisa dijelaskan status warnanya itu lalu berbalik badan menuju mobil sport merahnya dengan langkah pelan.

Dapat Kyungsoo lihat kaos berwarna putih milik Jongin dibagian punggung pemuda itu sudah berubah menjadi warna ungu samar sama seperti warna sebuket bunga yang ada ditangan kirinya saat ini ketika ia melihat pemuda itu berjalan dengan langkah pelan menuju mobilnya. Kyungsoo memandangi mobil Jongin sampai mobil itu menghilang dibelokan jalan rumahnya lalu kembali menatap sebuket bunga mawar yang ada ditangan kanannya sebelum kembali menolehkan pandangannya dimana tempat terakhir ia melihat mobil Jongin berbelok dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Jongin berjalan dengan kepala menunduk menyusuri lorong dilantai 2 Seoul University menuju kelasnya yang berselang dua kelas dari tangga yang menghubungkan lantai ini dengan lantai 1 dibawah sana, wajah Jongin tampak terlihat pucat meski pria itu menyembungikannya dibalik rambut cokelatnya selagi ia menundukkan kepala. Memasuki kelasnya, ia tetap saja menundukkan kepalanya tanpa mengetahui bahwa kelasnya saat itu sedang kosong. Jongin menatap mejanya yang sekarang sudah terdapat sebuket bunga mawar yang semalam ia berikan pada Kyungsoo dengan diam.

Bahkan disaat ia sudah menyerahpun Kyungsoo tetap menolak benda pemberiannya, batin Jongin berkata.

Pemuda itu merasakan ponsel yang berada disaku jeans kanannya bergetar dan mengeluarkan benda canggih berwarna hitam itu untuk membaca pesan singkat yang masuk disana.

' _Temui aku ditaman kampus, aku menunggumu disana_ ' -Kyungsoo

Pesan masuk dari Kyungsoo barusan membuat Jongin mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk lalu didetik berikutnya pemuda itu segera berlari menuju taman kampus untuk menemui Kyungsoo, ia mengabaikan rasa sakit dikepalanya saat berlari dengan langkah panjang karena tidak ingin membuat Kyungsoo menunggu lama untuk bertemu dengannya, setibanya disana ia langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo dan tak lupa menyapa wanita itu. Meski sekarang Jongin sudah tidak ada harapan lagi untuk menjadikan wanita berhelai hitam itu kekasihnya, setidaknya dengan menjadikan wanita itu teman tidak masalah bukan?

"Hi, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama." Ujar Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang memunggunginya.

Wanita itu berbalik dan menatap Jongin dengan pandangan yang sulit dimengerti. Kedua iris bulatnya memerhatikan wajah Jongin yang mengeluarkan keringat hampir sebesar biji jagung dari pelipisnya disertai nafas pemuda itu yang memburu seperti habis lari maraton.

Merasa diperhatikan, Jongin segera membuka suaranya bertanya karena tidak suka dengan suasana canggung diantara mereka terlebih setelah kejadian memalukan bagi Jongin semalam.

"Ada apa? apa kau mempunyai sesuatu untuk dikatakan padaku?" tanyanya. Ia menunggu jawaban dari Kyungsoo hingga satu menit kemudian.

"Kau sudah melihatnya, bukan? bunga yang semalam kau berikan padaku." ucap Kyungsoo. Jongin yang mengerti maksud wanita itupun menjawab,

"Ya, dan aku mengerti maksudmu. Maafkan aku karena sudah memberimu bunga sampah dan membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman dengan segala perlakukanku padamu akhir-akhir ini, aku berjanji mulai sekarang aku-"

"Apa kau melihat sesuatu diantara bunga diatas mejamu?" tanya Kyungsoo memotong.

Jongin terdiam beberapa saat dengan pandangan yang tak terlepas dari mata Kyungsoo, menatap wanita itu dengan bingung.

"Pasti kau tidak melihat sesuatu yang aku letakkan dibunga itu, bukan? dasar bodoh!" umpat Kyungsoo.

Jongin tercengang untuk beberapa detik sebelum merasakan kehangatan ditubuhnya. Kyungsoo sedang memeluknya saat ini!

"Seharusnya kau mencari orang yang lebih bodoh dariku jika ingin kau bohongi, tuan Kim! Kau merusak bunga mawar putih itu dengan cat air yang membuat kelopaknya cepat melayu, bahkan aku hanya bisa menghirup aroma cat air dari bunga itu yang menghapus aroma asli bunganya," ujar Kyungsoo. "...kau juga rela membiarkan tubuhmu terguyur air hujan hanya untuk memberikan bunga itu yang pada akhirnya air hujanlah yang membongkar kebohonganmu padaku melalui bunga itu."

Jongin hanya bisa terdiam menyimak semua kata yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo.

"...dan lebih bodohnya lagi kau tidak melihat apa yang aku letakkan dibunga itu untukmu." tuturya.

"Apa yang kau taruh dibunga itu?" tanya Jongin sembari menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang menempel pada dada bidangnya.

Wanita berhelai hitam itu mendongak lalu berpandangan dengan Jongin untuk beberapa detik sebelum melepaskan pelukannya.

"Seharusnya kau memeriksa bunga itu terlebih dulu sebelum datang kemari." kata Kyungsoo dengan wajah -ehem- cemberutnya, membuat Jongin yang mendengar itu segera berbalik hendak kembali lagi kedalam kelas untuk mengetahui apa yang diletakkan Kyungsoo dibunga mawar diatas mejanya itu namun terhenti saat merasakan Kyungsoo menarik lengannya mencegah ia pergi.

"...Tidak perlu, itu akan memakan waktu jika kau kembali lagi kekelasmu." ucapnya, entah kenapa sekarang wajah Kyungsoo terasa panas saat mendapati Jongin menatapnya intens hampir tidak berkedip. "...Aku hanya meletakkan sebuah kertas berisi tulisan tanganku disana.," wanita itu menjeda ucapannya sebentar, "...apa kau ingin tahu isi dari kertas itu?" tanyanya.

"Apa?"

"Isinya... aku... aku..." Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya karena salah tingkah. "Aku-"

"Kau sedang datang bulan?"

"Bukan!"

"Lalu apa?" tanya Jongin yang sekarang menjadi penasaran karena wanita dihadapannya ini.

"Aku... aku... maumenjadikekasihmu.." ucap Kyungsoo cepat pada kata-kata terakhirnya.

Meskipun pernyataan itu terucap dengan cepat dan pelan tapi Jongin masih bisa mendengar ucapan wanita itu yang mana membuat sebuah senyuman manis terpatri diwajahnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama ia segera membawa tubuh mungil Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya yang juga langsung dibalas oleh wanita itu dengan hangat. Jongin menciumi puncak kepala Kyungsoo beberapa kali dengan singkat sembari mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh wanita berhelai hitam itu yang sekarang sudah resmi mejadi kekasihnya. Sepuluh menit berlalu dengan hangat selagi mereka berdua masih berpelukan tanpa ada yang mau melepas terlebih dahulu sebelum Jongin menyuarakan suaranya bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa alasanmu akhirnya mau menerimaku, heh? bukankah kau tidak menyukaiku sama sekali?" tanya Jongin masih dengan memeluk Kyungsoo, hanya saja ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Kyungsoo ketika wanita itu menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Alasannya sangat mudah... karena aku kasihan padamu yang selalu mengeja-ngejarku sedari dua bulan belakangan ini tapi selalu kutolak." jawab Kyungsoo santai yang tentu saja itu bohong! Ia mempunyai alasan tersendiri dan tidak mau mengungkapkannya pada Jongin, dan oleh karena itu ia dihadiahi cubitan gemas dari tangan kanan Jongin pada hidung bangirnya.

"Kau nakal!" ujar pemuda itu lalu kembali memeluk tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu seakan tidak ingin mereka terpisahkan.

Tinggalkan mereka berdua yang masih asik berpelukan itu dan jangan mengganggu, biarkan mereka menikmati waktu mereka untuk saling memeluk meski harus membolos dimata kuliah pertama mereka hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- FIN -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Allo~ Desta Soo balik lagi dengan FF ONESHOOT yang tidak terlalu bagus ini tapi masih aja dipublish dengan harapan yang baca suka sama FF ONESHOOT yang ke-5 Desta Soo ini ^^  
**

 **Kasih review ya guys? Please~ /=)**

 **Thank you~ :***

 **Untuk yang nungguin kelanjutan FF LOVE LOVE LOVE mohon bersabar yaa, FF nya masih dalam proses diupdate, kalo ga ada halangan 4-5 hari dari hari ini chapter 17-nya akan segera diupdate. Mohon untuk bersabar, guys~ *:")**

 **.**

 **Sampai jumpa di karya Fanfiction Desta Soo lainnya yaa...**

 **Bye bye ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Desta Soo**

 **07-09-2015**


End file.
